Tonight
by TinyTubaPlayer22
Summary: Harry meets Ryan Tillman, the only girl on the Quidditch team, and develops a crush on her, even though she's two years older than him. Ryan becomes rather protective of Harry over the years, culminating in the final battle... Read to find out what happens!
1. Chapter 1

**(AN: This is a story I've been working on for a while, but there are only about six and a half chapters written, and I'm stuck on it. Enjoy!)**

Prologue: Meeting Tillman

(HPOV)

"Hey Harry," George (or was it Fred?) Weasley greeted me as I walked into the locker rooms to get ready for Quidditch practice. I looked around and counted five people, then turned toward George (?) in confusion.

"I thought there were supposed to be seven players on the team?" I asked, and all I heard in reply was laughter.

"Don't worry, Harry. Tillman's probably not dressed yet!" George said, directing the final words toward the showers.

"Just a minute!" a voice replied, sounding irritated.

"Tillman? Who's Tillman?" I asked, still confused.

"Oliver, you didn't tell him about me?" asked a voice mockingly. Oliver Wood groaned and turned towards the showers.

"I didn't think I'd need to," Wood replied, and I followed his gaze to see a girl standing at the entrance to the shower area.

"I thought-" I started, but was cut off.

"Only boys could play Quidditch at Hogwarts? Well, most people, upon hearing my name, think I'm a boy. And, anyway, _nobody_ leaves Tillman out of the fun." Tillman said, laughing, as she left the locker rooms.

"What did she mean about her name?" I asked George as I started dressing for practice.

"Her first name is Ryan," George replied, following the rest of the team as they exited the locker rooms.

I quickly dressed and went out onto the pitch, seeing everyone else flying around and joining them in the air.

Chapter One: Christmas Day

(RTPOV)

I woke up to find a heap of presents at the foot of my bed. I quickly dove for the pile, picking out a parcel wrapped in colorful parchment. Opening it, I found a note from Fred and George.

_Tillman,_

_ We thought you would like these._

_Happy Christmas!_

_F&G_

Under the note was about five shirts. Most of them were just random, like a shirt with a lion on it, etc. One of them, however, was clearly original. It was purple, and in lime green letters it read, "Nobody puts Tillman in the corner!". I laughed at that and went to the next present.

An hour later, I had opened all my presents and gotten dressed, so I went downstairs. I was wearing the purple and green shirt, and when I got down into the common room, Fred and George were waiting for me at the foot of the staircase.

"Thanks for the shirts," I said, going to sit on the couch by the fire. I saw Harry and Small Weasley(I think his name's Roger) sitting on the couch talking.

"Hey Harry, Roger," I greeted, and Roger glared at me.

"Ross?" I tried, but he still glared.

"I'm just gonna call you Roger." I conceded, and Roger groaned and turned back to Harry.

Just then, the oldest Weasley at Hogwarts(I think _his_ name's Peter) came down from the boy's dormitories.

"Happy Christmas, Peter!" I called to him, and he just gave me a _look_ in reply.

"Hey, I called your older brother, Calvin, _what's-his-face _for the longest time, so why's it bad that I call _you_ Peter?" I asked, and Peter groaned.

"Luckily, we _told_ her _our_ names!" George called after Peter as he stormed out of the common room.

"Yeah, if we hadn't, she'd still be calling us Flynn and Greg!" Fred said, laughing.

"I get _everyone's_ names wrong! Hey Hannah!" I said, greeting Harry and Roger's friend as she passed me. Harry, Roger, Fred, and George all rolled their eyes at me.

"What?" I asked, shrugging innocently.

"Ryan, can I talk to you for a minute?" Harry asked quietly, and I jumped, not noticing that he had moved to stand beside me.

"Sure," I said, managing to calm myself down from the small shock of Harry's sudden appearance.

Harry led me out of the common room and to an empty classroom.

(Fred POV)

"Tell her my name isn't Roger!" Ron told me and George, and George laughed.

"No. She'll have to figure it out on her own!" I said, turning and leaving the common room. I looked around, trying to see where Ryan had gone, and when I couldn't find her, I sat down against the wall.

Twenty minutes later, Ryan walked up to the Fat Lady, Harry trailing behind. They seemed to be having a private conversation, so I hid behind the nearest suit of armor.

"I'm too old for you," Ryan said, sighing in annoyance.

"I don't care!"

"I _do!_"

"Why?"

"Because I have a conscience!"

"What does that matter?"

"Not sure!"

"Well then, why not ignore it?"

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

"I just can't! Now go away!"

"No! Not until _you_ start thinking!"

"I _am_ thinking!"

"I'm not leaving until you start thinking. Really thinking!"

"Oh, you mean I need to let go of the age difference?"

"Yes! Age is just a number, why should it matter?"

"Fine, I'll do that. Now _go!_"

"No!"

"Fine!"

A few minutes passed in pure silence, the Fat Lady leaving her frame to give the two privacy to talk, and me continuing to watch.

"Fine, okay, yes," Ryan said, sighing in defeat.

"Yes!" Harry cheered, hugging Ryan in his excitement.

"Now let's go. Who _knows _how long Fred's been out here watching us?" Ryan said, using a spell to open the portrait hole and following Harry inside.

**(AN: Now, I will update every other day unless I get reviews. That should be incentive for you to review, and I love hearing that you like my writing!)**


	2. Chapter 2

****AN: I got a question in a review that I'd like to answer.**

**From knight 902001: good start so far, but what does ryan look like. is harry still going to have ron and hermione as best friends and be the golden trio or will it be golden quartet?**

**Now, Harry was sitting with Ron in the common room last chapter (Ryan called him Roger since she gets people's names wrong), and I mentioned Hermione(Hannah) as Harry and Ron(Roger)'s best friend. So, it's safe to assume that Harry, Ron, and Hermione are still good friends. Now, for Ryan's appearance, I'll probably get to that in a later chapter.**

**End AN****

Chapter Two: Meet the Weasleys

(RTPOV)

"Ryan, Mum just sent me a letter telling me to invite you over for the summer," Fred said, waving a piece of parchment.

"Sure, I'll come over. My parents just told me that I have to stay with a friend for the summer because they're going on vacation, anyway." I replied, waving my own piece of parchment.

"Great!" Fred said, walking away to talk to George. I went up to Gryffindor Tower and to my dormitory to start packing. We were going home the next day, and it was already past noon, so I was a bit overdue on packing.

The next day, I woke up early to finish packing. I opened the side compartment of my trunk and took out my knapsack, tossing it on my bed, and went to the bathroom. I got ready for the day and gathered up my things from the bathroom, packing them in the side compartment of my trunk. I opened the main part of my trunk and picked out an outfit for when we got back to the Muggle world, putting it in the knapsack. I put on my robes and went down for breakfast, leaving my stuff at the foot of my bed.

"Morning, Weasleys, Harry, and Hannah," I greeted, not wanting to irritate Roger and Peter, since I was going to be at their house for the summer. Hannah glared at me over her waffles.

Two hours later, we were on the Hogwarts Express, going to London. I sat in a compartment with Fred, George, Roger, Harry, and Hannah. Roger and Hannah kept glaring at me, but I ignored them in favor of staring out the window. Fred and George were engaged in some card game, which apparently caused frequent explosions. Harry, Roger, and Hannah were engaged in a conversation, which I couldn't hear as a result of the frequent exploding of Fred and George's card game.

At six, we arrived in London. Fred, George, Roger, Peter, and I found Mrs. Weasley and left the station by way of the Floo Network.

"Why do you people use fireplaces to travel, again?" I asked, laying face-down on the hearthrug in the Weasleys' sitting room.

"It's quick and easy," Mrs. Weasley said, helping me up and brushing the ash off my clothes.

"On another subject, I only know four- no, five- of you Weasleys. I know Calvin, Peter, Fred, George, and Roger. Fred and George tell me there are more of you. By the way, I get pretty much everyone's names wrong." I said, adding the last sentence so as not to get scolded.

"I'm Molly, and that's Arthur," Mrs. Weasley introduced herself and her husband.

"Okay. Who's the girl?" I asked, gesturing toward the doorway of the sitting room.

"That's Ginny," Peter said quietly, so of course I barely heard him.

"Nice to meet you, Ginger," I said, smiling at the girl.

"That's the closest you've ever gotten!" Fred said, clapping a hand on my shoulder.

"Like I said, I get pretty much everyone's names wrong, so don't be offended, Ginger," I said, walking over to Ginger and trying to reassure her.

"It's okay," Ginger replied, turning and going up the stairs. I stood there for a moment, and saw Ginger enter a room, most likely her bedroom.

"Uh, Ma- Mrs. Weasley, where am I going to stay?" I asked, correcting myself, as I had been about to call her Mary.

"You can stay in Bill's room," Mrs. Weasley said, pointing to a rather damaged door.

"Cool," I said, picking up my trunk and knapsack and bringing them to the room I would be staying in.

The room was rather clean, with an empty chest of drawers, a neatly made bed, and a clean desk. I unpacked most of my things, leaving the schoolbooks in my trunk.

"Ryan! Dinner!" George called, and I hurried to the kitchen and found the Weasleys sitting at the table, two spots empty. I sat between Ginger and Fred.

Month and a Half Later

"Ryan, wake up! We're going to get Harry!" Fred said, shaking me awake. I sat up slowly, seeing George and Roger in the doorway, and they looked impatient.

"Okay, I'm up," I said, swinging my legs off the bed and standing up, looking around and finding a pair of old shoes. I pulled them on, not surprised when they were at least five sizes too big, and left the room.

Two hours later, we were at a house, trying to get the bars off one of the windows. I leaned out of the window and tied a rope to the middle bar, and Fred drove away, me holding the rope. The bars were wrenched out of the window, so Fred drove back and climbed through the window, followed by George.

"Ryan! Take this!" George said, holding out an owl in a cage. I took the cage and held it in my lap, waiting for everyone to get in the car. The _flying_ car, that is.

"Ryan!" Harry exclaimed, climbing through the window and into the car.

"Hello," I replied, yawning. I only then realized that when I had went to the window to grab the owl cage, I had put myself in the driver's seat.

"Get in here before I leave! I'm driving!" I called through the window, and Fred and George pushed a trunk through the window and into the back seat of the car. Harry climbed into the passenger seat unnoticed by me, and Fred and George got in the car.

"Everyone here?" I asked, handing the owl cage back to the backseat.

"Yes!" Everyone replied, and I heard the back door shut. I took a moment to figure out the pedals, then drove away from the house.

Another two hours later, I spotted the Burrow and tried to figure out how to land the flying car. I pressed any and every button I could reach, and the car started to drop rapidly. I pressed another button, and the descent slowed. I directed the car to the driveway and jabbed at the buttons again, and the car's descent resumed. At the last second, I pressed _another_ button and the car hovered a few inches above the ground. Everyone got out of the car, taking Harry's things with them, and I followed them into the Burrow.

"You went to Surrey and back? Oh, hello, Harry. You three are in _so_ much trouble!" Mrs. Weasley yelled, pausing in the middle to greet Harry.

"Ryan drove on the way back!" George said, pointing an accusing finger at me. I walked over to him and smacked his arm, before leaving the room and finding Harry at the foot of the stairs, confused.

"Try to find the most _old-looking _door," I said, before remembering something, "but not this one." I pointed toward the door of the room I was staying in.

"Why not that one?" Harry asked, also gesturing toward "my" door.

"I'm staying in there," I replied, and Harry nodded in understanding.

"I'm going to try to rescue Roger and the twins from Mrs. Weasley." I said, walking into the kitchen.

"Hello, Ryan. Breakfast?" Mrs. Weasley said, holding out a plate of pancakes.

"Sure. Where are Roger and the twins?" I asked, taking the plate, but not sitting down.

"De-gnoming the garden," Mrs. Weasley replied, gesturing toward the back door.

"Okay," I said, sitting down with my plate of pancakes and beginning to eat.

****AN: I will update soon, not sure when though, and if you have any questions, just ask! I'll be happy to answer them for you!****


End file.
